pffollowersfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures in Mythology I: Ancient Greece
A Meeting of Three "Imagine a world, where the Titans rule all, where humans and demigods, alike run in fear. Now, do you enjoy this? I think not. Well, this is what the world will be like. It CAN, however be prevented." Zeus warned his siblings Poseidon and Hera. "Now how is that my love?" Hera asked him. " I would call upon my daughter, Maira, but let her rest for once." "What about your granddaughter?" asked Poseidon. "Ah, she is so young. Let it wait. Her time will come. Now, There is a large group of humans, witches, wizards, and other beings. Their leaders are named Agent Goldfish, Raya Quest, and Smilez Tutwuntiwun." Zeus answered. "Strange names. Where do they live?" said Hera. "They live on Earth. It will be hard to reach them. I tried Iris and Hermes, but they are far to busy. Iris has a rainbow to create and Hermes has 5,601 emails and 90 phone calls to answer." "I suppose George will really want a rat." Poseidon asked, his eyes twinkling. "Brother, this is serious" Zeus warned. "I am sorry. So what shall we do without them?" asked Poseidon. "Honestly, you should asked...Athena." said Hera, struggling to keep her voice calm. "There is no need for my daughter Athena. I already have thouroghly thought this through. I have asked Demeter." Pterosaurs are an easier solution "I'm tiiiiiiiiiiireed, can't we stop walking now, Agent?" Goldfish said "Dude, we've only been walking for 5 minutes! Come on, we gotta get to Walgreens!" Agent answered. "Why didn't we just take arrow?" Goldfish asked. "...Oh just shut up and walk" Agent answered, realizing he could have just rode his friend's pterosaur. She's going to school. Will she make it there? "Malika!" a voice called. A girl rushed down the stairs. "Yes?" she replied. "You're going to be late for school. And make sure you take this." her mother said, clipping a blue hair clip in my hair. She groaned. "Mom, a monster's NEVER attacked me. Ever." Her mother looked at her. "Oh, fine, it happened when I was four, but it was a newborn it only took a little zap.. Which is all I think I can ever do.." "Just, please be careful Malika. Let the gods be with you." Malika rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm just walking to school. But she gave her mom a hug. "Bye!" she called and walked out the door. Malika breathed in the fresh air as she walked along. A butterfly flitted over to her. Malika could have sworn it looked at her as if to say hello, but then it flew away. Hades Has a Plan (In the Underworld) Hades, the Lord of the Dead, looked up from his replica of Greece. He summoned his two sons and lackeys, Pain and Panic. They arrived, much like they did in the movie, but without Panic sticking out of Pain's rear. Hades smiled coyly at the two of them, then explaine, "Now, I called you here because we've got trouble back on Earth." "Th-the Titans, Your Royalness?" asked Panic. "No, no, they just keep the population up here. It's the people that have been called forth to get rid of them. Apparently, there's a group of witches, wizards, humans, and other creatures that have the guts to defeat the Titans. Among those, we've got the-" Hades cut himself off, expecting Pain and Panic to finish his sentence. "The DecaWitches!" they exclaimed in unison. Apparently, our beloved DW's got into some trouble with the Greek gods a few years back. "Bingo! And there's ten of them now, not the original 7" "Actually, it would be the original 1, Your Highness" Pain corrected. "SILENCE! Point being, the gods up at Olympus have a revenge game at their hands that they aren't taking. See, the person in charge of the DW's is some chic called Smilez Tutwuntiwun," Hades explained, calling Smilez the same thing Zeus called her. "So, we kill the girl, take her in for ourselves, and not worry about the DW's any longer. They'll just go back Home where they belong, and we won't have to worry about them ever again. Easy, right? And, oh looky here, looks like we've got the monsters to pull it off" he exclaimed with glee as the Hydra, the legendary monster who, when beheaded, grew two more heads, roared in the background. The Quest is Assigned "Exactly" Goldfish said. Just then, a strange human-like being materialized there."Wha-Wh-who are you? A platypus? PERRY the platypus?" Goldfish exclaimed. "Uhhh, no...I am Demeter, goddess of earth. Zeus sent me to find you and your friends...""Why us?" Agent asked. "Because, the rise of the Titans is upon us. You and your friends must travel to Greece to defeat the monsters whom the titans have released from their 2,000 year slumber." Demeter responded. "Okay, so let me get this straight: You were sent by Zeus to get us to defeat the Titans, right? Well, I heard from Legend that Zeus imprisoned them before. If he did it before, why can't he do it again?" Agent tried to understand it. "Yes. Well, the Titans have gotten stronger. Now I'm not saying all Titans are evil. A close friend to my daughter Persephone, Hecate, is not evil. But the Evil Titans are rising and gaining strength.The Prophecy speaks of hero's stopping them. Just gather your friends, I will take you to Olympus. Zeus will tell you everything." So Agent, Goldfish, and Demeter, went back to gather the team. Later , they teleported right to the gates of Olympus. "Name?" The voice on the speakerbox said. "Agent Goldfish" Agent said. "You're not on the list" the woman on the speakerbox said. "Are you a demigod?" "A demi-?" "N-no, Demeter" Demeter cut in. "And guests" she added. "Ahh, Demeter, go on ahead" the woman on the speakerbox said. So the group went to Zeus's throne."Demeter? Did you bring me the future heroes?" A deep voice said. "Yes sir, I did..." Demeter answered. "Good! Now, here's the deal. The Titans are planning an escape. They have released all the ancient monsters.If you save us, I'll reward you with the Medal of Zeus, that will help you assist you in fighting the Titans. Do you understand?" Zeus explained to the Followers. "Uh, yeah I think so. We just gotta beat the monsters up, right?" Goldfish figured. "Precisely" Zeus responded. "I believe your first fight is now" He added on account of a loud shriek. "Where did that come from?" Mysti demanded. "On Earth. Now hurry!" In a flash, they where gone. Two 'Fury'ous attackers Malika looked up. Two Furies was hovering above her. "Surrender, half-blood" one hissed. Malika froze with fear. "I.." she started to reply, but one Fury swooped up and grabbed her. Malika reached for the clip, and pulled it out of her hair."I never thought I'd do this" she muttered to herself. She hissed. "What are you going to do, throw that at me?" the Fury taunted. The clip transformed into a glowing, pale blue sword. Clouds swirled around it. She and slashed it at the Fury, and missed by inches. The Fury flew in all directions, blinded by her swings. Then Malika saw her chance. She grabbed onto a tree branch, and broke free form the Furry's grasp. The Fury turned around, saw her,then headed back toward her, hissing. Malika yelled "FOR ZEUS AND ATHENA!" and slashed at it once more with great aim. "Ack!" the Fury screeched. Then the Fury turned to dust. The other charged at her. Malika jabbed the sword outward. A lightning bolt cam forth and zapped her. It too turned to dust. Malika breathed hard. Just then, our heroes showed up there. "What just happened? What WERE THOSE THINGS?" Cookie asked. "I....." she was about to make up a lie, when suddenly she realized they could see them and realized they were Furies. "Not mortals?" she guessed, as she slung her sword over her shoulder. The sword melted onto a clip once again. "Well, most of us here are witches and wizards, with a couple of humans and others. We were sent by Zeus to defeat the monsters released by the Titans...How'd you beat Furies?" Luca answer-asked. "This clip- wait, why should I tell you?" She looked down at her clip. It glowed, then a lightning bolt appeared on it. "Can we stop answering questions then just asking more?" Hunter answer-asked. "You just did..." Tom pointed out. "Ugh!" Agent annoyedly grunted "I saw you beat the second one. That was impressive. Who are you? Do you wanna help us beat the other monsters?" "I suppose I must help you. The clip shows the symbol of Zeus. I know you are telling the truth. I'm the grandaughter of Zeus and Athena." Then Malika dropped from the tree. "I was heading to school, but I think saving everyone from danger is more important. And stupid math, who cares what the square root of a isocoles triangle is or whatever. That's what calculators are for!" Malika answered, so true. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream was heard. Her Great Uncle Watches "Ah man, another one!?" Sasquatch said. They ran to where the scream was heard. A Hydra was attacking Fresh and Easy. "Cool a Hydra!" Goldfish yelled. The Hydra heard that. He turned and engulfed our friend Goldfish. Goldfish was eaten. Hades was resting on top of a black stone wall, watching the show. "Now get the crazy one!" he yelled at the Hydra. The DW's heard him and glanced at one another, the word "Uh-oh" written all over there faces... well, except for 4's. But, you know. Same thing. "Hades.." murmured Malika. "What is it?" Mysti asked. "You see, it my grandfather is Zeus then.." "Hades is your great uncle" The DW's looked axiously at one another again until 6 clarified "Don't worry, she was born.... afterwards." The DW's all breathed a sigh of relief until 6 continued. "But Mommy Dearest... is another story." "We'll worry about that when the time comes" 1 said solemnly. "Uh, guys, hi, I'm happy for you and all, but crazy emoticon's in trouble!" Smillez exclaimed as the Hydra's head hoverd inches above her. The Hydra, about to exact revenge for Hades on the DecaWitches, didn't realize that a certain "emo" teenager was riding a certain pterosaur ready to cut off the Hydra's head. (Hunter on Arrow) The head was cut off. Hunter cheered. "You shouldn't have done that..." Luca stated. "Why not, it's dead" Hunter rebuddled. "No it's not. If you cut off a hydra's head, 2 more grow back" Luca explained. Malika nodded. "Oh crud." Hunter said, scared out of his wits. So now, instead of a rare 1-headed Hydra, the have a 3-headed Hydra. "Okay, we can't cut off it's head..." Sasquatch wondered "But what about stabbing it's heart?" He questioned. "Wait!" called Malika. But she was not heard above all the noise. "WAIT!" "That may work!" Luca exclaimed, answering Hunter. Luca distracted it with her vines, while Hunter got ready to stab it's heart. The one thing they weren't expecting was Hades yelling, "Hydra! Come! We'll handle them later" The Hydra left, but there was no way they let Hades leave. Luca grabbed him with vines. He tried to yell, but they covered his mouth too. It was too late anyway. The hydra was out of sight. As was any chance of rescuing Goldfish. An Interrogation "Okay, why'd you do it?" Tom interrogated Hades. "I didn't. It was the Titans who released him. I just controlled him for revenge on these horrible witches." Hades explained "Why do you want revenge on us?" 1 asked. "I think you know why. It was December, 1609. These witches ruined my life, and not just my life, but the lives of all the gods on Olympus... (Cue Flashback) 6 is carrying a small, newborn 7 on her back. She looks very much like Snap, except much shorter and rounder. Also, the DW's look more like 3-year-olds, wearing light blue flare jeans, a bell-sleeved top coordinating to their favorite color, and flip-flops to match. Also, 6 didn't have the scars all over her. "This brat right here," by that, Hades meant 7, "was just born, and the other 6 DW's brought her up to Olympus to show her off" he explained. Young 1 looked around, asking "Did someone hear something?" "A narrator?" guessed 2, who could talk at the time. "But why?" asked 3. "Who knows?" responded 5. "Anyways-" 6 continued with whatever she was previously saying, but her voice was drowned out by Hades. "Since she was just born, her powers hadn't fully come in yet. But she did take an interest in decor." he continued. Newborn 7 had floated off of 6's back unbeknowst to her, and hovered near one of the pillars. She seemed to be fascinated by it, first knocking on it as if it were a door, then proceeding to give it a hug. At that point, Hermes had taken notice of her and pulled her away, telling her "No no no, musn't touch". 7 responded by punching him in the face, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Oops, sorry about her, she's... got in interest in decorating" 6 laughed, embarrased, as she rescued 7, who was now flailing her stick arms like a bird who couldn't fly, before she fell through the clouds. "We think it's part of her power" 6 explained. 7 started pulling on 6's hair, then pointed at the pillar she was just at. "Alright, alright, sheesh, I'll take a picture for ya. I'll take a picture later." 6 told her, like a mother assuring their toddler that she will in fact buy them an ice cream. Satisfied, 7 looked around at all the gods and goddesses, her eyes finally setting on Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. She stared at her as if she was... well, as if she was Aphrodite. She began pulling on 6s hair again, making big gestures towards Aphodite. 6 responded by holdng her arms to her sides, then apologized, saying "She's obsessed with beauty, too." Aphrodite laughed and accepted her apology. 7 began pulling 6's hair again, this time for reasons unknown. "Was I always this bad?" 6 asked her witch sisters, referring to her time as a newborn. "Yes. Yes you were." 5 responded. Once again, 7 had wandered off, this time leaving Mount Olympus. She found out that she possesed a pencil and wanted to see what it did, so she started by drawing a butterfly in midair. To her surprise, it came to life and flew away. She chased it for a long time before giving up and drawing somethig else. This time, she drew a Clyclope, a mythical giant with only one eye. It, too, came to life. Giggling madly, she began drawing other mytical monsters: more Cyclopes, several Hydra, a couple of sirens, even giving Cerberus a twin brother. At this point, 6, wondering where 7 flew off to, saw some of 7's creations and screamed. (End flashback) "And since they unleashed a torrent of monsters on us, we're gonna use those same monsters against them. But not in the way you thing. Oh, no. Because lets review here. How do you kill a witch?" Hades asked them. "I DO NOT know." 6 said, exactly quoting Pain from the movie, even lifting a finger in the air before lowering it. "Um, ya can't. Duh." 10 asnwered. "Bingo! So instead, we're gonna kill the girl who controls the group of insane madness, the insane madwoman herself, Smilez- whatever it is." Hades conluded. Smilez looked around, trying to find something to say, before settling on, "Oh curses." "You know, if Goldfish were here, he'd find a way out-" Tom was interrupted by a crash caused by a hole in the wall. A hole made by a- A Hydra! With Goldfish riding it! Goldfish was indeed alive! "I think this Hydra will help us get a-"head" in our quest" Goldfish punned. "G-g-g-g-goldfish!?" Agent stuttered. "In the flesh" Goldfish answered. "How the bleep did you survive?" Agent wondered "Well..." (Cue flashback) "I was eaten by the hydra. The hydra left under control of Hades. Since Hades wasn't there, the hydra didn't know what to do. He threw up, and I came out. I told him to sit. He sat. I told him to roll over. He rolled over. He obeyed my every command! So I named him Goldius. He's my new pet!" Goldfish explained. "Now, Goldius attack Hades!" Goldius tried to attack Hades but Hades teleported away, saying "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait a minute. I think we've all seen the movie before, so let's review: How do you kill a god?" "I DO NOT know" said Goldfish, again quoting Pain from the movie, like 6 did just earlier. "Been there, done that, little late to the party" said 6. "Ya can't." Malika said. "They can fade, like Pan, but you can't really, well, harm them." "Unless..." Smilez got an evil grin on her face. Her eyes twinkling, she turned back towards the DW's. "Girl, I like your style." exclaimed 1, giving her a high-five. Smilez's plan was to snatch all of Hades's ambrosia and nectar, the food and drink of the gods that makes them immortal. "One issue: There's an infinite supply of the stuff. He can always get more" 6 told them. "Reason #2 why my genius plan won't work? I've still got stuff on my tail." Smilez said. Her torso had somehow made a 178 degree turn and was now looking behind her. Looming ahead was one of 7's artificial Hydra, looking mighty hungry. "7, you drew that, can't ya erase it?" 6 frantically asked her best friend. "Can't. Would love to, but can't" 7 said, then explained "See, that thing's been around for several hundered years, thereby making it too real to be fake. In other words-" "I'm screwed." Smilez finished. A Battle of Hydra "Don't you worry, Smilez. Goldius can take this Hydra!" Goldfish said, confidently. "RAAWR!" The Hydra growled. Soon, both Hydras were engaged in battle. Goldius was winning, then the other. Then Goldius, then the other. It kept going in a cycle like this for a while...we're just gonna skip it. Goldius was victorious! The second hydra turned to dust. Everyone coughed. "Ok, that's just annoying" Dawn stated. Another scream was heard. This time, Cerberus was attacking some people. Our heroes flew away to combat this Cerberus on Goldius. "Hydra can't fly..." 7 pointed out "This one does" Goldfish answered. "Somehow" He finished. Cerberus looked at them, and leaped forward. Everyone got ready to fight when Malika stepped forward to Cerberus and asked, "Hey boy. You want a ball?" Cerberus looked at Malika with interest. Note to self: Three-Headed Doggies Do Not Make Good Horses "Is this my cue?" 10 asked as they prepared for landing. Without waiting for an answer, she leaped from her wheelchair, landing on Cerberus's back. The center head turned around to see what caused the disturbance. Seeing 10, he imediately started snapping at her, but 10 was quick, despite her disabilities. she rolled out of harm's way every time, causing the oversized dog to bite itself over and over and over. The two outer heads, however, seemed to take notice of her, as they both lunged for her at the same time. 10 was nearly swallowed by the one on the left, but she pried its mouth open using her hands and feet. But, since she couldn't jump out, she was stuck. Stubborn as she was, though, she didn't ask for help. Meanwhile, Hades was watching and enjoying the entire show. Seeing one of her fellow villains cheering, she imediately assumed it was for her, grabbed one of Cerberus's teeth, and yanked with all her might. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. Cerberus closed his immense jaws around her and swallowed. "She gonna be OK" 6 panicked. "She'll be fine. She can take care of herself" 1 assured her. Cerberus looked mad, well, madder than usual. "You are going DOWN! Down down down. D-O-W-N DOWN!" Goldfish exclaimed. "Sigh. I'll take care of this" Saltine said as she shrunk the cerberus down to the size of a harmless puppy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-" Another shriek was heard. This one was cut short, as if the person died during their shriek-or turned to stone... We Finally Know Why Greece Has So Many Statues... "Medusa was here..." Agent said, seeing a man turned to stone. "Correction, Medusa is here!" A sinister voice said. "Okay, whatever you do, DON'T EFFING LOOK!" Hunter exclaimed. Goldfish took out his sunglasses, awesome and purple, and put them on so he could see her. Agent did the same. "Show yourself!" demanded Malika, averting her eyes. "She reminds me of someone..." Goldfish said "Candace Flynn?" Agent suggested "Yeah!" Goldfish said. Medusa charged forward, attempting to take off the sunglasses of Goldfish and Agent. They immediately turned away. "Okay, how can we fight something we can't see?" Luca asked. "I DO NOT know" 6 said, sort of quoting Pain from the movie. "Wait, up in the sky, its a Archaeopteryx!" Saltine exclaimed "It's a Hot Air Balloon!" Kaida exclaimed. "No, it's a short stack of pancakes!" Goldfish exclaimed. Everyone just stared blankly. "What?" He asked. "No, it's...KUZBAINIANS!" Smilez yelled. "It is true" Kuzbainian Agent stated as they landed in their tiny space pod. "We have come to repay you by assist you in defeating Medusa. Since we have no faces, we are immune to her powers." He finished. "Of course! By not having eyes, you can fight something you can't look at!" Sasquatch realized "Why didn't I think of that?" "Because ya ain't got no brains!" 1 screamed. After losing 10, she was in a bad mood. "4 sees her being still alive" 5 mentioned quietly. "What's Ferb gonna think? 'What happened to my girlfriend?' 'Oh, she was eaten up BY A LEGENDARY GUARD DOG!! WHAT DO YA THINK HAPPENED?" Ironically, 9 was in a sour mood, too. She managed to squeeze more sarcasm into that last sentence than 10 managed to use in a lifetime. Suddenly, the ground started shaking furiously. Being in the air, the witches, wizards, and Kuzbainians didn't feel it. Our human friends, however, are another story. "May I please ask what the heck is going on?" Smilez asked. "What the heck is going on?" Agent asked for her. "Hey, I asked if I could ask what the heck is going on, I didn't say anything about you." Smilez snapped back at him. She also seemed to be in a crabby mood. Then again, she's always like this. Below, where the Hydra once was, there appeared to be a small explosion, unable to be seen by the normal naked eye, but the DW's had a perfect view of the whole thing. A small dot ran out of the explosion, again only seen by the DW's. In fact, they were able to make out details of the dot, and they instantly brightened. "Hey, Salty, mind giving that dot an enlargement?" 1 quipped perkily. "Huh?" Saltine asked. Remember, she couldn't see the dot too well. "Oh, never mind" 6 said as she pulled out a gadget. Instantly, 10 was brought back to her normal size. "Thanks, girlie" 10 thanked her. "Odd. Normally I have to press the button in order to activate it. Oh well" 6 mused to herself. "Medusa's COMING CLOSER!" Aaron warned. "Be careful!" The Kuzbainians surrounded Medusa, and pushed her to the ground. "Game over" said Kuz Raya, placing sunglasses on her. "Anyone have a sword-" Kuz Agent started to say, but at that exact moment, Malika rushed forward, transformed her clip and slashed at Medusa's head. Medusa's head was cut off. "In the words of Skippy Squirrel, SPEW!" Goldfish yelled. Suddenly, A dinging noise was heard. Goldfish took his laptop out of his backpack, and checked his e-mail. Across the world in Danville, a Cyclops was attacking. "Great, now we need money for air fare. I'll just charge it on my credit card" "How did you-" Saltine started "What? My identity's been stolen? I guess I need to get a job at a seafood restaraunt for air fare." Goldfish added. After getting the job, Goldfish sang: "They say a man should always dress, for the job he wants. So why am I dressed up like a pirate in this restaurant? Its all because some hacker stole my identity, now we're in here every evening serving chowder and iced tea. Shoulda gone to FREEEeee credit report.com, i coulda seen this comin' at me like an atom bomb. They moniter your credit and send you e-mail alerts, so you don't end up sellin' fish to tourists in TShirts!" "You realize we could just teleport there, right?" Agent asked "........................................................yes...I...just needed...the money...or something..." Goldfish answered A One-Eyed Unfried Backside Allied Freeze-dried Hogtied Hillside After arriving in Danville, our heroes immedietly spotted the giant monster. How could they miss it? "Okay, how can we fight something 10 times our size?" Agent asked "Actually, I estimated the size and did the math. He's only 9.4 times our size." Sasquatch replied. "Put a sock in it, Cryptid" Goldfish replied to Sasquatch's reply. "Alice and I can take it." Malika said determinedly. "We'll play backup" 6 said, speaking for the DW's. "OMG, we're in Danville!" 10 suddenly exclaimed. "NOOoooooooooo, REALLY?" 9 exclaimed sarcastically. 10 was too worried to fight back. Instead, she asked "So, that could mean.." She let her voice peter out as she hear a familiar voice scream, "FERB!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As Phineas was crying out for his dear step-brother, 10 looked up to see everybody's favorite green-haired Brit be carried perilousy close to the Cyclope's mouth. "OKAY, THAT'S IT!!!" Alice screamed."NO ONE TOUCHES THE BRITISH GUY!!!! OH, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!!!" Apparently, Alice's fury was strong enough to set the AstroAmulet to full potential. She thrust her wings out and said, "LET'S KICK SOME MONSTER BUTT, MALIKA!!! YAH!!!" Only to be thrown aside by the cyclops, she tried to stab him in the face with Genecidra. Somehow knowing that would happen, Malika attacked it with Alice right behind. The cyclops shrieked, and dropped Ferb right there. Everyone was shocked, too scared to think. All except Goldfish, who sprung into action. Still riding Goldius, he shot forward, and caught the young brittish boy. "If it weren't for your oddness, I'd ask how you have a pet Hydra," Ferb said to Goldfish "Meh, I din't expect you to be exactly shocked" Goldfish answered. "Wow, Goldfish, how'd you get a Hydra?" Phineas asked "It ate me." Goldfish answered. Phineas and Ferb just stared. Suddenly, in a giant mecha robot thing, as big as the cyclops, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls, Irving, and Django flew forward to where our heroes are. "Uh, thanx for coming, but we have this covered," Malika said to them "..............oh" Isabella replied. They came out of their robot and pressed a button. It folded up, until it was small enough to fit in her pocket. Isabella handed it to Agent. "Here, you might need this later" she told him "How'd you know-" Agent started "I figured, if you were across the world, and came here to fight a cyclops, you must be out fighting monsters" She answered "How'd you know we left?" Agent asked "Goldfish told us" Django answered. "uh, remember me, the giant cyclops attacking the city?" The cyclops said "Well, how rude. I'm leaving" The cyclops said. He did the star trek 'Live long and prosper' thing and vanished. "oooooookaaaaaaaaaay..." Goldfish said "Even I'' wouldn't expect that" Arrow's Time to Shine After the strange, Star Trek fan Cyclops, our heroes heard a shriek. Not a human shriek this time though. It was more like a warning from an eagle or something. Maybe a Griffin? It was a Griffin. "How are we supposed to fight something in the air when we can't FLY!?" Goldfish asked "SQUAK!" Arrow squaked "Arrow says 'I can fight this griffin. Hunter, get my arrows'" Hunter said, handing Arrow a bag full of arrows. Arrow flew up to the griffin. "SQUAK!" Arrow warned "KAW!" the Griffin called back. "Who speaks griffin?" Hunter asked "Well, I'm not fluent, but I dabble" Cookie answered "Arrow: Get out of the sky, or else" Hunter said "Griffin: What are you going to do about it, reptile?" Cookie responded "Squak!" "Arrow: This" Arrow grabbed an arrow in her mouth and spit it out full speed. The griffin narrowly dodged it. "KAW!?" "Griffin: Is that the best you can do?" "sqrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Arrow was angry "Arrow: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Ladii, the most daring young pterosaur who ever lived, decided to fly up and assist his mother. "SQUAKKK!" "Arrow: Get out of here!" "Squak..." "Ladii: No, you need help" The griffin swooped in and grabbed Ladii. Then he flew away. Arrow was so angry, her eyes were glowing white. She flew as high as possible, directly above the Griffin, then divebombed, like a peregrine falcoln, only faster. Arrow was so mad, she was faster than the fastest animal on earth. She missed. Arrow hit the ground. The Griffin got away. With Ladii. "Wow." Alice said. "I should've paid more attention. Maybe then I would've rescued Ladii." Everyone just stared at Alice. "What? I was eating a chocolate bar!!" she defended herself. The Search For Ladii "Chocolate? Gimme some!!!!" Raya exclaimed "Isn't this how Alice ended up asleep?" Asduf questioned. "Yes, yes it is" Agent answered "Lets just try to find Ladii" he said, sighing. Like always, Alice ignored Agent and told Raya, "NO!! IT'S mine!!", all while happily munching on her Hershey's bar. "Hey, anyone else notice that all the witches and wizards are gone?" Smilez asked, changing the subject. Sure enough, the witches and wizards had complely ditched the scene right before the Griffon appeared. "Don't call me crazy-" "You're crazy." said Alice. "Thank you. -but they could be useful in, oh, I don't know, SAVING MY F- "Cussing is banned!" Agent interrupted. "-RIGGIN' A-" "Still banned!" "REAR!" Smilez finally finished. The Witches and Wizards (and Ladii) are Found Suddenly, a low chuckle was heard that could only belong to Hades. "The witches and wizards are gone. How convienient." he said, before snapping his fingers. All of the witches and wizards appeared behind him, in cages made of fire, all powerless, all helpless. Ladii was also in there, but he was conscious and trying to get out of there without burning himself. "Plan A: Humans that are useless in fighting, run. Non-humans and humans that are useful in fighting, fight Hades." Smilez suggested. Without waiting for an answer, she started running off, instinctively grabbing Ferb's hand, who in turn grabbed Phineas's hand, who in turn grabbed Isabella's hand. Everyone else looked after her, then did as she said. "I seriously have---" Alice started, but she was cut off by Raya, who said, "This is no time for complaining!! Now move, move!!" "This is almost as bad as fighting Zinnah." Alice finished, while taking out Genecidra. "So uh, now what?" Tom asked "DID YOU NOT JUST BLEEPING HEAR HER!?!?" Agent asked "No, no I didn't" Tom answered "FIGHT!" Everyone simultaneously responded. So they fought, and fought. Hades again said, "Woah woah woah wait, how do you kill a god?" "I DO NOT know..." Goldfish again quoted pain "Oh yeah...How can we get them back!?!?" Hunter asked. As if answering his question, Sasquatch ran forward and grabbed Hades. RoBird used his laser on him. Hades teleported away before he could be hit. Hades was nowhere to be seen. Ladii and the witches/wizards were still in the cage. Malika raised her hand. A powerful gust of wind blew in. The flaming bars went out. Smilez, Agent, Raya, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were gone. Arrow flew up, and divebombed again. This time, she didn't miss. A gaping hole, the size of arrow, was in the cage.Ladii flew out fastest. One by one, the witches and wizards came out. Powerless and helpless still, they all felt weak. At that moment, the humans returned. Cookie was happy that everyone was safe. Everyone was. They decided to relax a bit, let the magical beings regain their power. A Short Break...Or Not Their rest was cut short by another scream. This one was from a pegasus. "Why is a pegasus screaming?" Alice asked out loud. "Perhaps the answer lies where the shriek originated" Goldfish answered, sounding smart. Everyone just stared. "What? I'm not allowed to sound smart?" "No, no you're not" Agent replied. So they headed to the location the noise originated from, and a pegasus was there, screaming its head off. Also, a Minotaur was trying to rip it's head off. So, either way, it's head will come off. Unless... "WE HAVE TO SAVE THAT PEGASUS!" Luca exclaimed "No duh" Tom said. Anyway, Goldfish calmly made the minotaur mad at them, so he would let go of the pegasus. Goldfish did it like he was some kind of cartoon character or something. "GRAAAAAAAAAWRL!" The Minotaur growled, or should I say grawrled. The Minotaur charged at Goldfish who, aided by Arrow, flew around taunting him. G's plan was working. He would distract him until a witch/wizard had enough power back to get rid of him. The first to get power back was Micheal Jackson. He made the minotaur fall asleep right when he had caught Goldfish. Hades appeared again "You do realize that no matter what, I WILL get my revenge, don't you?" Hades rhetorically asked "Well, yeah we ''realize that bu-" Goldfish started "IT WAS A F-" Hades started "No cussing" Agent interrupted "-Reaking rhetorical question" Hades finished "Happy?" "Yes, yes I am" Agent answered, satisfied. "Yeah, okay, good for you, but I don't think you can beat us. We're kinda unstoppable together" Hunter said "Sure, yeah yeah, right. Okay, just one problem." Hades added "What?" Everyone asked simultaneously "I DON'T LOSE!!!!!!!!" Hades answered. "I don't lose...." Alice mimicked. " WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!???" Hades screamed. Alice, being, you know, Alice, screamed in returned, "I said, 'I DON'T LOSE!!!',stupid!!" "Gosh....." Hades just stared,"That is hardcore..." "Are we gonna start fighting or not?" Alice just yelled at everyone. I Vote for Fighting "I vote for fighting..." Goldfish answered "Then let's DO THIS!" Alice screamed. Hunter did an epic slow-mo jump as if from an epic movie or something... He did a backflip and on cue landed on top of Arrow, followed by Ladii, Sarato, Miko, and Cookie. Luca and Tom weren't far behind. Hunter's magic sword was able to severely injure Hades. "We still can't kill him..." Hunter said "Of course you can't" Hades said "God's are Immortal" "uhhh durr" everyone said simultaneously "It seems we've had this conversation before, doesn't it?" Agent questioned to no one in particular. "Well, I DO need to explain this to certain people who can't understand this" Hades said referring to Goldfish "HEY! I know you can't kill a god!" Tom defended "I was talking to the fish of gold!" Hades annoyedly responded "Uh, I knew that..." "Okay, let's skip Hades's stupid speech--" "HEy!!" Hades yelled, but Alice continued. "--and get on with the FREAKIN' FIGHTING!!" Itching to fight Alice took out her sword and started stabbing Hades. "WHOA!! WHOA!! Violence is NOT the awnser!!" Hades screamed. "Sure, and that's coming from the god of war!!" Alice yelled back, and kept stabbing him. "Actually, the god of war is Ares," Agent said." He's the god of the underworld--" "WELL WHATEVER!!" Obviously, Alice didn't know her mythology. A New Arrival Suddenly, one of Zo's time travel portals appeared completly out of nowhere and out popped out Zo and a post-newborn Snap. (A/N: I'll post a pic once I get new comp! Don't sue me!) "Hello. Who invited you to the party?" Smilez asked "I did!" Snap grinned. Zo laughed. "You guys needed help, so I brought some!" she explained. "You couldn't have brought better help?" Smilez asked. "Hey, hey, hey, what are we doing over here? Hello?" Everyone turned towards Hades, who was completly tied up. Snap had broght some orange and red belt-thing with her and tied Hades up with it. Turning towards Smilez, Zo mouthed the word "nope". "I got more powers!" Snap bounced. "We can see that" 10 rolled her eyes. "Do people ever 'say' anything anymore? Or even, 'asked', 'replied', 'yelled'. Not any of this 'grinned', 'bounced', 'rolled her eyes' nonsense. I mean, really, people? Really?" Everyone completely ignored 6's rambling. "Ah, hey, that ain't fair!" "Ya, 6, next time ya wanna ramble, do make sense." 5 blinked. 6 screamed. "Like, burn." said 10. "Um, hello? Is this the end, or what? 'Cause I barely got my groove on!" Alice rambled on. "And I don't care if I "rambled" instead of "said"!! Yeah I went there!!" "Um, correction, you went NOWHERE because RAMBLING involves opening your mouth and having WORDS COME OUT! Like, BOOM!" 6 replied crankily. "And no, this ain't the end" 5 replied, speaking for 4. "So we got Hades out of the way. Now Smilez is safe. Like, yay. But last I checked, there's more to the story." 1 said. As if on cue, all the Greek gods and godesses showed up in whatever apparatus they typically use for travel. Everyone stared in awe until finally 7 said, "DW's are out. Peace!" and the DW's were gone. "Great..." Alice mumbled. "Why are you here...?" Goldfish asked "Well, we have come to congratulate you!" Zeus said "Why...? Oh hey, someone finally said something!" Agent asked "Uhhh...Anyway, because you defeated all the monsters! But the Titans are still gettting closer to escape. You must travel to other places and get the other 4 medallions. This is only the 1st. If you have all 5, only then will the Titans be defeated. Here is the Medal of Zeus" Zeus explained, handing them a medal. "So we did all that, just to have to travel the world getting more?" Goldfish figured "Well, in a nutshell, yes" Zeus answered "Wait what about Hades? He might've tried to kill me, but that doesn't stop him from being one of the best gods in the book." Smilez stated. "Hey, thanks, appreciate the compliment." Hades piped up. "Yeah, that ain't no compliment" Smilez retorted. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh...Gotta go do some important God-type duties. Bye!"thumb|300px|right|The song... "OUCH! You just got SNIPED!" Goldfish exclaimed, quoting Carl the Intern, as the group started out on their journey. The DWs came back. They all (except 2, 4, and Alice, of course),sang this song on their way: (To the tune of the animaniacs theme) It's time for animaniacs, and we're really makin' tracks. Let's run all around the earth, from Alaska down to Perth, we're travelin' maniacs! Come join us on our journey as we race around the globe. You may meet an attorney or an eskimo named Joe. We'll go to Bora Bora, or maybe Cocomo. We promise not to bore your butt, although you never know! We're travelin' maniacs! From Bombei to Hallafax. Board a bus or take a yak, or just jump on Goldy's back, and don't forget the snacks! From Canada to Paraguay and places inbetween, from India to Mozambique, you'll see just what we mean, it's fun to visit countries, that you have never seen, but if you drink the water there you may turn slightly green! We're travelin' maniacs, with our knapsacks on our backs, We'll leave razors in our tracks with our trails inside our slacks, we're ani-many, totally insane-y, let's not miss our plane-y, animaniacs! Bring your backpacks! THE END...? This is the first Adventure in Mythology written by AgentGoldfish, RayaQuest, Smilez221, and Randompnfnerd (Put name here if writing) Category:Stories Category:Adventures in Mythology Category:Finished Stories